Leader Doubts
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Fanfiction! Daphne grows concerned when she notices Fred is not acting like his usual self. Feeling it's her own fault, she tries to talk to him to set things right... but is it something more that's bothering Fred? Slight Fred x Daphne


All right, I wanted to do something Scooby-Doo related (not counting the One-Minute Melee starring Daphne Blake), and I was thinking about the many series spin-offs, and remembered being a fan of some of those, and thought... well, this opportunity was too good to pass up... and I will admit, even though I'm not a big fan of Fred x Daphne, I still think it's a pretty cute pairing, and I respect it being canon. I guess this idea came to me when I was looking through old shows of the past, and thought 'this could be a perfect one-shot'! By the way, this is the 'Pup Named Scooby-Doo' incarnations, so that way, you won't be confused! Well, hope you all enjoy this one-shot! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Another mystery had been solved and the four kids, who people know them as the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers were sitting around, having a pizza celebration as Shaggy was piling three pieces.

"Like, this is the best reward that we could ever wish for after another mystery is wrapped up!" The young Shaggy smiled as he was about to chow down... until the pup named Scooby-Doo jumped up and gobbled down the pieces, much to Shaggy's surprise. As Scooby rubbed his stomach in happiness, Shaggy glared at Scooby. "Like, Scoob, that was my first three slices! I was going to get you your own plate!"

Scooby just smiled sheepishly as he laughed.

"You know, I always keep telling everyone, 'there's no such thing as a giant slime monster', and I'm always right on the dot, aren't I?" Daphne said, being vain as she always was.

"May I point out, Daphne, that you saw that costumed monster and got scared as well?" Velma said, raising an eyebrow.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Moment of weakness."

As the girls kept talking and Scooby and Shaggy helping themselves to more pizza than they could, the only one not paying attention for once was Fred Jones. The young leader of the gang, who was always confident and cocky... was feeling down and depressed today. Oh, it started out all right, the mystery was going along good, and they caught the monster. But, as per usual, Fred had once again decided that the real monster behind it all was a kid known as 'Red Herring'. He even went up and called him up on a pay phone to do this, cocky as he was... but somewhere along the line, he was told something that he didn't expect to hear from Red Herring himself... and it pained him ever since. He didn't even feel hungry.

"...but still, we solved the mystery all the same, as we always do." Daphne laughed as she turned to Fred. "But you know, Fred, I'm sure we would have gotten that monster if it hadn't been for that failed trap. Good job building it, by the way, it really caught us in a nice little knot."

Daphne just gave a laugh at that, waiting for a retort from Fred. Daphne frowned as she tapped her foot. "Hello, I said 'it really caught us in a nice little knot' in a sarcastic voice? Where's the witty reply?"

It was then Daphne noticed Fred's eyes, which looked really sad. It was then Daphne started to look concerned. "Fred?"

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked over in confusion to see Fred not eating as Shaggy asked, "Hey, Fred, like, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, I'm... I'm fine, I guess. Just not hungry, I suppose." Fred said as he got up, Scooby happily stealing his piece of pizza. "You guys go ahead, I think I'm going to head straight to my place."

As Fred grabbed his jacket and started to go out of the clubhouse, Daphne remained silent in surprise, never seeing Fred so upset before. Well, she's seen him mad or even sad a few times, but never depressed.

"I wonder what's bothering Fred." Shaggy asked.

"Ri ron't row." Scooby shrugged.

"I'm drawing a blank at this as well..." Velma said in shock. "This normally never happens. He'd usually say something like 'at least the mystery is over, and we can add it to our scrapbook' or something along the lines."

"We have a scrapbook?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne paused... then looked down. "I... I hope I didn't upset Fred... he's never upset..."

Daphne got up. "You guys stay here. I'll go talk with Freddy..."

"You'll talk with Fred?" Velma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daphne sighed. "Look, I feel it's sort of my fault. I want to at least try to talk to him."

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other... before nodding as Scooby saluted Daphne, saying, "Ring Fred rack!"

Daphne nodded as she grabbed her jacket and put it on as she went out of the clubhouse to catch up with Fred.

* * *

Fortunately, she didn't have too long to catch up as she noticed Fred sitting down nearby a bench, looking up at the sky. Daphne paused as she looked down at her boots. She noticed that they were pretty dirty from the running. Normally she would call Jenkins for a new pair of boots to switch, but her mind was too focused on Fred to care, which was surprising, even for her.

Daphne paused as she went over to Fred. She coughed a bit, causing Fred to jump a bit as he looked over in surprise.

"Daphne?" Fred asked.

"Hi, Fred. Er... I thought you were heading home." Daphne asked.

"I was... but I decided I needed to think for a moment." Fred sighed.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Daphne said as she looked down on the ground.

Fred paused... as he shook his head. "If it's all right with you..."

Daphne gave a nod as she sat down. Daphne paused as she turned to Fred. "Uh... Fred... if you're upset because of that little remark regarding your trap... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Your trap was great. It just worked at an inappropriate time..."

"It's all right, Daphne, I'm not mad at you." Fred said, looking towards Daphne.

Daphne felt the guilt leaving her as she sighed in relief. "Oh, good. You made me worry that..."

"Daphne, may I ask you a question?" Fred asked.

"Kind of rude when I'm talking." Daphne frowned. "But go ahead, ask your question."

Fred sighed. "Am... am I a good leader?"

Daphne looked at Fred in surprise. "What?"

"Well... remember when we were about to unmask the Slime Monster and I accused Red Herring?" Fred asked.

Daphne laughed. "You always do that, Fred. And he always calls you a weenie. We all heard the phone call."

"You only heard Red's loud voice. When I called him, you saw that I was about to ask Red Herring in my own way if he was the culprit... but then he said something that made me think..." Fred started as Daphne listened intently. "...he said that if I kept accusing him in every mystery we've done... then I'm not a very good leader of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency."

Daphne looked up in surprise, not saying a word. "It got me thinking... I want to be a good detective and I want to help solve the mystery... but every time, every time... I always just want to accuse Red Herring, all because he's a jerk. But... maybe he's right. If I keep doing it... maybe I don't deserve to be the leader of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency."

"Freddy, come on." Daphne said as she put a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Surely, you don't mean it..."

Fred sighed. "I'm thinking about hanging my magnifying glass. I just... maybe I'm not cut out for mysteries. I'm useless..."

It was right there that Daphne frowned as she yelled, "Fred Jones, you are not useless!"

Fred stopped as he looked at Daphne in surprise. Daphne said, "Listen to me. You say that you always accuse Red Herring of everything when he's really innocent. Well... hey, sometimes we all make mistakes... sometimes we feel there's something that needs to be let out... and well, sometimes it's the wrong answer, but we always overcome wrong answers."

Fred paused as Daphne looked down. "Besides... if you leave... who's going to make sure we all stick together as a group? Who's going to think of the ideas of splitting up in groups to look around?"

"Daphne... why did you come over here to tell me this?" Fred asked. "I thought you didn't care for me?"

"Didn't care for you?" Daphne said in shock. "Of course I care for you, you doofus! In fact, I may even LIKE YOU!"

Daphne gasped as she covered her mouth. Fred shook his head in shock. "What did you say? You said you... like me?"

Daphne sighed. "Of course I do. Sure, I tease and make sarcastic comments at you, but it's only to show that I really, really care about you..."

"...what about those other boys you claimed to like?" Fred asked, out of curiosity.

Daphne looked down. "They didn't mean a thing to me. At most, it was a silly crush... but you were different in a way... I didn't know why then... but I think I do now. If you leave the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency... I don't think it would be fun without you..."

"Wow... I'm... touched, Daph." Fred said in surprise.

Daphne gave a giggle as she paused. "Er... Fred?"

"What is-" Fred started... before Daphne leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Fred stared in shock, but smiled a bit as he started to return the kiss.

As soon as their lips parted, Daphne and Fred started blushing as Daphne said, "Uh... d-don't get used to it. It was purely a... one-time thing."

"Er... I'll take your word for it, Daph. Though that was pretty surprising." Fred paused as he looked up at the sky. "Thanks, Daphne. I think I've decided. If I'm going to lead the gang, I'm going to do it right."

Daphne sighed in relief. "Glad to have you, Fred."

With that, Fred and Daphne looked up to see that the sun was setting on the horizon, with the moon already up in the sky. Daphne paused as she turned, "You think the stars will smile upon us?"

"I don't know... but I'm sure they are right now..." Fred smiled, turning to Daphne as she gave a smile back, both of them unaware that the two were holding hands.

These two didn't know it yet, but they were jus in the process of beginning a long-term relationship...

* * *

And I will end this one-shot right here! How did you all like it? I wanted to write something Scooby-Doo related, and I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to do so... so hopefully, I got the 'Pup Named Scooby-Doo' incarnations of the characters in character correctly... hopefully. Either way, it was a fun one-shot... and I'll probably write another Scooby-Doo pairing in the future... probably a different one, but who really knows? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
